The invention relates generally to methods and devices for automatic visual perception, and more particularly to methods and devices for adapting the detection sensitivity of a parameter carried by a signal. Such devices can be termed an electronic spatio-temporal neuron, and are particularly useful for image processing, but may also be used for processing other signals, such as audio signals.
Methods and devices are already known that have suggested statistical analysis of the points or pixels of a digital video signal coming from an observation system, for the realization of efficient devices capable of operating in real time. PCT WO 98/05002 relates to one such technique.
It is desirable to provide devices including combined data processing units of a similar nature, each addressing a particular parameter extracted from the video signal. In particular, it is desirable to provide devices including multiple units for calculating histograms, or electronic spatio-temporal neuron STN, each processing a DATA(A), . . . by a function (fog) in order to generate individually an output value S, wherein these output values form together a feedback R available on a bus.